User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Minecraftia series Rap
Gerald: Sup? Jimbob: Trying to write an essay. On the Minecraftia Series. Gerald: The Minecraftia Series? Jimbob: You think you can help me? Gerald and Von: WITH A SONG! *cuts to backyard of Army Motel* Von: AWWWWWWWWW YEA Gerald: MINECRAFTIA SERIEEEEEES Gerald: BY E. LUD-BIZZYYYYYYYYYYYY Gerald: Well it started out with the group of Thibo, Storm, and Luddy. Von: Travelling through the land all the three buddies. Gerald: Thibo short-tempered and Witherstorm liked to eat. Von: Luddy and the others; more people they meet. Gerald: And for them as a whole, they didn't work quite slow. Von: Met Alex and Laser and now they all are best bros. Gerald: Meeting more peeps and moving place to place. Von: But when Ravenclaw comes they need to pick up pace. Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! Von: Gerald's got some allies and they go to the hall of game! Gerald: Then they have to portal hop and hop, while exploring Gerald's fame! Gerald: MINECRAFTIA SERIES BY MASTER E. LUD-BIZZY. Von: ALL YA STUPID HATERS, GET UP OUT MAH HIZZY! *epic Garage Band music* Gerald: Well now in outta space they recruited all three Gods. Von: Chocolate Chip massacred some, man that guy's a clod. Gerald: There's Rachel and there's Randy, they're all really handy. Von: But recruiting all the Gods doesn't really sound all that dandy. Gerald: We need to do some other tasks too, man they're all as bad as poo, Hall of Game, Griefer Lame, working until the end of the day. Von: Gerald is quite an important dude and he was such a bro. Gerald: NOW STELLA'S REALLY MESSIN' WITH HIM BECAUSE SHE IS A- Von: Don't say it. Gerald: What? Von: Don't say it! Gerald: Jerk? Von: Oh. Thought you were gonna say- Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! Von: Gerald's got some allies and they go to the hall of game! Gerald: Then they have to portal hop and hop, while exploring Gerald's fame! Gerald: MINECRAFTIA SERIES BY MASTER E. LUD-BIZZY. Von: ALL YA STUPID HATERS, GET UP OUT MAH HIZZY! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: WE NEED TO CATCH CEDRYTH! Gerald: WHAT! Ludwig: ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! ME AND HIM HAVE SOME BEEF! Von: Gerald's got some allies and they go to the hall of game! Gerald: Then they have to portal hop and hop, while exploring Gerald's fame! Gerald: MINECRAFTIA SERIES BY MASTER E. LUD-BIZZY. Von: ALL YA STUPID HATERS, GET UP OUT MAH HIZZY! Category:Blog posts